fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainbow of Inari
Rainbow of Inari (稲荷の虹, Inari no Niji) is one of the Ten Rings of Norvino, currently in the possession of the former assassin Mukuro no Enko, now turned member of the Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino. The ring is notorious for its defensive ability to absorb incoming spells and manipulate the assimilated Eternano for various purposes, but also for its alleged beauty, especially when the Magic is active. As a matter of fact, the ring is said to be the most beautiful when it is surrounded by the multicolored magical energy. Description Despite the fact that it belongs to a set, the Rainbow of Inari is a powerful artifact in its own right, even though its nature may seem relatively simple in comparison to the other nine rings. In fact, its simplicity may also be the source of its ingenuity, despite possessing a deceptively ominous reputation, just like the other rings. Appearing relatively simple as well, the ring's most notable feature is its length. In fact, the ring appears to consists of at least three rings, although these three rings appear to be connected, which essentially turns Rainbow of Inari into perhaps one of the biggest in the set. The fact that the "individual rings" are larger than the average ring does not really help the impression either. When placed on her designated finger, the left ring finger, it is long enough to cover over half her finger, as is evident due to the fact that is reaches the middle of her intermediate phalanx. The ring is designed to be bendable instead of rigid and as such, only the bottom parts are attached while the upper parts are flexible; it is quite similar to armor in that sense. As such, Enko can move her ring finger almost as much as she can move her other fingers. However, the movement is slightly inhibited due to the three ring joints which are placed on the inside of her ring finger. Designed in a manner which causes only the underside to possess a ring-like structure and the top to be attached akin to a spike, the design of the ring can be called rather peculiar. Whenever Enko bends her finger so the fingertip touches her palm, one can see the skin peek through the holes between the different parts of the ring. Each part of the ring consists of a metallic pentagon, believed to consist of silver, and apparently, the distance between the distinguishing point and the other four corners increase with each layer. The bottom pentagon is the smallest, while the top one is the longest and largest in terms of size. The middle of all three parts are rather significantly raised, which make them curiously reminiscent of miniature clothing irons. Designed to be quite tight, the ring has been described as rather uncomfortable by the people who have worn it. However, Enko's small fingers fit the ring quite well and therefore, she does not complain about its alleged tightness. Whenever the ring is put into use, it will be surrounded by a magical power with a rainbow hue. Floating upwards similar to a mist, it looks eerie as disperses into the air the further it travels away from her hand. The luminosity will be greatest when the effect is activated, but it will persist glowing for the remainder of the ability's duration, but will disappear when it is cancelled. In essence, Rainbow of Inari has one prominent ability and it is a rather complicated one. But the basis appears to be rather simple, as it is designed to absorb any incoming spell indiscriminately. However, this ability cannot be utilized by the caster, which in the present is Enko. Instead, it gives the wielder the ability to bestow upon this ability to an individual in their proximity of their choosing. This individual does not necessarily have to be a human being, but could also be an animal or as is the case of Enko's familiar Kuzunoha, a Shikigami. When the being is bestowed the ability, they will briefly be surrounded by a rainbow magical power and be lifted a few centimeters into the air before they descend slowly while still surrounded by the magical energy. Eventually, as the subjected individual settles down, the prismatic aura will disappear. Instead, the target will be trailed by glittery powder which shines akin to the rainbow as they fall towards the ground. Whenever a spell is sent in the direction of the empowered individual, an optical halo of rainbow colors will expand from the body of subject and cover a relatively large radius around the individual when the ring senses a heavy concentration of Eternano is heading towards the enchanted individual. When the spell hits the halo, it will be assimilated into mere Eternano particles and absorbed by the subjected individual. What the enchanted individual chooses to do with the remaining Eternano depends on what they want to do with it. There are several options available for the individual, in fact. The first one is to absorb the Eternano to accelerate the process of healing or utilize this Eternano itself to fill up their lost reservoirs. This is a particularly useful move in combat when the being is starting to run out of magical power later in the battle, as it transfers energy from one being to another. In the case of Kuzunoha, since she is only an extension of Enko, the Eternano will be absorbed through her body, but will ultimately go to Enko's magical reservoir, which makes it especially beneficial for Enko to subject the fox Shikigami to the effects of Rainbow of Inari, since she benefits from them as well. This is a clear defensive edge in combat which is especially useful due to her frailty, since it grants her the ability to increase her longevity in combat. The second applicable area this absorption possesses, is the ability to reflect the spell back at the caster. Remembering the exact Eternano code the spell had, the enchanted individual will not have to lift a finger to release it. Released from the same area it was absorbed, whether this is worth using depends heavily on the situation the combatant is in. If they have already witnessed this ability, it is likely that one will know that they have the capacity to absorb spells and redirect them. If someone witnesses it for the first time, however, one may suspect that the ring has the ability to create mirrors which redirect spells. However, the final area of application is by far the most interesting and peculiar of these three. Allowing the caster to invert the spell to become an element effective against the mage whose spell was absorbed. Swiftly analyzing the Eternano, it will unleash a spell which could effectively turn the tide of combat if the opponent of the subject relies on a single Magic. For instance, if the Mage used a Wood-Make spell, the halo surrounding the enchanted one could release a Fire Magic spell to stop the other individual cold. Despite obviously possessing some overwhelmingly powerful abilities, the ring is not without flaws, just like the nine other rings. The most glaring fault is that the ring lacks the capacity to enchant its wearer, which might be catastrophal in combat situations where the wearer fights a crowd alone. However, because the current wearer, Enko, is a Summoner (召喚士, Shōkanshi) and possesses the ability to call forth her ally Kuzunoha whenever she wants to, she has the capacity to transfer some of the positive effects otherwise exclusively reserved for the recipient of the ring's powers. The other weakness, however, is far more crippling in the case of Enko, though not necessarily in the case of the previous wearers. Because it drains quite a lot of magical energy, even in comparison to the other rings, Enko cannot maintain the usage of the ring over lengthy periods of time. This fault, however, can too be remedied to a certain extent through the usage of a Shikigami, since the Shikigami can absorb spells, assimilate the Eternano and transfer it to Enko; it therefore prolongs the time she can keep the ring's effects up. However, the magical energy which the ring consumes when it is active, is usually greater than the Eternano which Enko can absorb, so therefore it is not completely sustainable to keep up with this strategy. It should also be noted that the effects of the ring are reduced as long as it is not a part of the full set, although it is still usable by itself. Category:Holder Magic Category:Ten Rings of Norvino Category:Norvino Kingdom